


Red Plastic Motorbike

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: “She won’t bite, you know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingeverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/gifts).



> I don't own Sanctuary or Stargate.
> 
> For nothingeverlost, who gave me the prompt, "Sam with either pregnant Helen or toddler Ashley." Thank you! Hope you like it :) 
> 
> Warning: Very Sappy.

February 1991

Old City - Sanctuary

 

Sam watches as Ashley toddles, unsteadily, across the carpet, her tiny fist gripping the red plastic toy motorbike that Sam had bought her.

“Choo! Choo!” Ashley holds up the toy and beams. Apparently, she’s not totally clear on what it is, but at least she’s having a good time. Sam’s momentarily surprised when the small child totters over to her, hand grasping Sam’s knee. Ashley wobbles, but steadies herself, gazing up at Sam with curious blue eyes.

“Up?” she asks, tugging lightly on Sam’s jeans.

 _Holy Hannah_. Sam shoots Helen a panicked look.

Helen just smiles back at her. “She won’t bite, you know.”

“Really?” Sam says, “Because that’s what you said about the giant iguana in the SHU.”

Helen feigns affront, “I'll kindly remind you that that’s my daughter you’re talking about, young lady.”

“That’s what worries me,” Sam says, cheekily. But she scoops Ashley up anyway. And the tiny girl snuggles into her sweatshirt as though it’s the most normal thing in the world. Sam holds onto her tightly.

Ashley giggles and waves the toy about in the air. “Choo! Choo!”

“Uh, Ashley?” Sam says, “I think that one’s brroooom! Brooom!”

But Helen’s daughter’s a quick learner.

“Brroooooom! Brrroooom!”

Ashley giggles. Apparently, she’s very pleased with herself. Sam feels the vibrations against her chest and soon she’s laughing too.

“You know,” she says conversationally, swaying soothingly from side to side, “if you’re really good, I’ll show you how to ride a real motorbike one day.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Helen shake her head in dismay. But when Helen speaks, her voice is teasing. “I can see you’re going to be a terrible influence.”

When Sam looks over, Helen's got that misty look in her eyes. But it’s not the haunted look she spends so much time trying to hide. Instead, it’s peaceful. Content.

“Well,” Sam whispers to Ashley, “I _did_ learn from the best.”

 

 

 


End file.
